


简单粗暴的安白车3

by hare_7



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 我真的一滴也没有了
Kudos: 7





	简单粗暴的安白车3

白岩瑠姬向来不擅长应对这种色气方面的事情，又变成了红岩瑠姬。安藤诚明看着白岩瑠姬从脸到脖颈红得像只煮熟的龙虾，忍不住又一口咬在白岩瑠姬的喉结上。  
“哈啊！”白岩瑠姬被安藤诚明的动作惊得浑身一激灵，双手抵在安藤诚明肩上轻轻推他：“你又咬我喉结！咬坏了我怎么唱歌！”  
安藤诚明放过白岩瑠姬的喉结，转而在颈动脉薄薄的皮肤上用牙尖轻轻啃咬着：“我不会让你受伤的。”随后用力挺身，将自己的性器全部插入白岩瑠姬体内。  
白岩瑠姬听到安藤诚明的话，本来心里有些感动，可是下一秒突然挺入的性器让他彻底打消了这个念头。安藤诚明你就是个说到做不到的混蛋！白岩瑠姬在心里愤愤地手刃了安藤诚明一千次。  
然而心里想揍人，也扛不住现在正在被想揍的人上。白岩瑠姬被这突然的插入激得大脑一片空白，张着嘴，却什么声音也发不出来，只知道紧紧抱住面前的安藤诚明。  
安藤诚明此时也好不到哪去。粗大的性器被白岩瑠姬的穴肉狠狠咬着，无法挪动半分。  
安藤诚明握住白岩瑠姬的腿根，缓缓将人抬起一些。“啊……哈啊…………”白岩瑠姬的手指陷在安藤诚明的肩颈肌肉里，后穴的嫩肉不受控制地翻出穴口，挽留着安藤诚明的性器。  
安藤诚明喘着粗气，缓缓抽插了几下，终是忍不住将白岩瑠姬压在床上，按住两条纤细白净的腿开始打桩运动。  
“啊！哈啊……哈……呜！”白岩瑠姬随着安藤诚明的抽插，口中渐渐溢出断断续续的呻吟。  
白岩瑠姬抓着安藤诚明的手腕，在被安藤诚明重重顶了一下后喘息着要把人推开，又在安藤诚明浅浅进入的时候把人拽向自己要求更多的进入。  
在安藤诚明连续几次的重击下，白岩瑠姬再度勃起的性器开始微微颤抖。  
“不……我不行了……安藤君……”白岩瑠姬有些失神地摇着头，抓着安藤诚明手腕的手也越来越用力。  
安藤诚明俯下身和白岩瑠姬接吻，性器向着内壁的一处突起猛地顶入。  
生理性的泪水从白岩瑠姬脸颊上滑落，身子还在微微颤抖。因高潮而后仰的脊背被安藤诚明搂住，开始了新一轮的猛烈抽插。  
“啊！安藤诚明！不要……不要！我不要了！”白岩瑠姬只觉得自己就要被当场干死在床上，刚刚的高潮还没过去，下一波更猛烈高潮又要来临。  
安藤诚明没有理会白岩瑠姬的求饶，直接堵上了白岩瑠姬的嘴。舌头与舌头缠绕着，分开又触碰。大量的唾液从二人唇齿相交处流出，从白岩瑠姬的下颌向下滑落在颈间和锁骨。  
安藤诚明放过白岩瑠姬的唇舌，顺着唾液一路吮吻到锁骨。身下的动作仍是一刻不停，而白岩瑠姬此时连一句完整的话也说不出来了，只能随着安藤诚明的抽插发出或轻或重的呻吟。

安藤诚明也快到极限了。被白岩瑠姬火热的内壁包裹着的性器一次比一次更加深入。穴口处的嫩肉已经被抽插的动作摩擦的红肿不堪，穴内的嫩肉更是在每次安藤诚明的性器插入的时候连一丝褶皱都不被放过。

“哈啊……！”白岩瑠姬猛地向前挺动腰肢，后背延展成一条优美的曲线，再次高潮的性器颤抖着，只是从前端流出一些透明的液体，什么也射不出来了。

在白岩瑠姬绞紧的内壁里，安藤诚明更加凶狠地进出。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”安藤诚明的喘息声明显加重，撞击白岩瑠姬后穴的动作也越来越快。  
“哈啊！”安藤诚明粗喘一声，射在白岩瑠姬体内。

白岩瑠姬此刻已经累得连推开安藤诚明的力气都没有，只能任安藤诚明压在自己身上，缓缓抽动着仍旧埋在自己体内的性器。

过了好一会儿，安藤诚明才将自己的性器从白岩瑠姬体内拔出。浓稠白浊的精液随着性器的抽离而缓缓流出，穴口像一张小嘴一样，已经被操到合不上了，随着白岩瑠姬的呼吸一张一合，就像白岩瑠姬上面的那张嘴一样诱人。  
安藤诚明将沾着白浊精液的性器送入白岩瑠姬的口中，让白岩瑠姬舔干净上面的精液。  
白岩瑠姬扶着粗长的柱身，听话地舔舐干净上面的精液，又把性器含进口中，像是在吃美味的东西一样吮吸着，发出滋滋的水声。

安藤诚明爽够了，将性器从白岩瑠姬口中拔出，与白岩瑠姬接吻。

吻完，安藤诚明将人翻了个个儿，变成背朝自己，折起白岩瑠姬的双腿，性器抵在穴口就要再次插入。  
“喂！你！！！”白岩瑠姬惊慌失措地回头看安藤诚明，试图从安藤诚明身下逃离。安藤诚明压根不理睬白岩瑠姬的抗议，扶着白岩瑠姬精瘦的腰连根没入。  
“呜……！”白岩瑠姬被突如其来的大力插入撞的整个人向前冲去，又被安藤诚明掐着腰捞回来。  
“不要……不……”白岩瑠姬真的哭了，伏在床上无助地抓紧床单，“安藤诚明我日你仙人板板！！”  
安藤诚明听见后笑了，身下又是猛地一顶，直顶得白岩瑠姬浑身轻颤：“那你可得睁大眼睛看清楚了，现在是我在日你。”


End file.
